In the area of push-up exercise devices there are variety of exercise devices, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 7,553,267 to Hauser. Hauser, discloses an exercise rotatable device that requires an individual to perform push away exercise routines. However, among other deficiencies, the Hauser exercise device is limited in directions of movement to effectively perform chest, upper back and abdominals exercises; and does not offer varying challenge levels of movements.
Another upper body exercise device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,179 to Miraflor, which discloses a spring roller exerciser device. The spring roller exercise device is used in a pectorals-focused exercising routine that allows varying types of movements to be performed, however, the device itself does not provide push up exercises.